poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Spark of Darkness/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Beast Machines Transformers. song story starts inside the now-dormant head of the Grand Mal. The Maximals and friends are celebrating Sci-Ryan: We did it! We did it! Megatron is gone like a candle! Emmet: Connor? Are you sure that Obsidian is who? Connor Lacey: My friend Ryan. Obsidian is Ryan. And Strika is my Twilight! Crash Bandicoot: Really? Where is he? F-Freeman (in Obsidian's body) appears with Twilight Sparkle (in Strika's body) Ryan Tigerman: Ryan? Is that you in there? Ryan F-Freeman (in Obsidian's body): Yes. I wonder how I got into this body. Connor Lacey: I think, it's because of Megatron. Ryan F-Freeman (in Obsidian's body): Cool. I know you used the organic core liquid on me. I guess Twilight is okay. Twilight Tell him, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle (in Strika's body): Connor, you remember me. When we were captured by Vehicons, you thought we were killed. Connor Lacey: Yeah. When I saw your bodies, I thought Megatron destroyed you two are destroyed. Ryan F-Freeman (in Obsidian's body): You saw my body? Sci-Ryan: I wonder how that do, Connor. his hand on Obsidian's hand and his eyes turn white to the episode "Home Soil" Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Connor is okay, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Me too. got Ryan's and Twilight's sparks removed. Flashback ends and Sci-Ryan's turn to normal Sci-Ryan: Megatron removed your sparks and put them in these bodies? How do you feel in Obsidian's body, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman (in Obsidian's body): Yeah. I felt like an ouchie pain. Matau T. Monkey: Poor Master Ryan. I know how you felt. Connor Lacey: Don't worry, guys. I'll get you two back to your bodies when I take you to them. Ryan F-Freeman (in Obsidian's body): Really? You think you can take us to them? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Connor knows you want to restore the balance of the organic and the technological. Besides, that's what friends are for. Twilight Sparkle (in Strika's body): Thanks, Connor. Ryan Tigerman: Okay, Ryan. I hope you would be okay. Ryan F-Freeman (in Obsidian's body): I hope so too. follow Connor Ryan F-Freeman (in Obsidian's body): Say, Twilight. I wonder when you became my partner? Twilight Sparkle (in Strika's body): Maybe because of Obsidian and Strika's history. Ryan F-Freeman (in Obsidian's body): Cool. Connor. When you found my body, where did you put it? Connor Lacey: In here. presses a button that opens the doors and Ryan and Twilight saw thier bodies laying on the floor Twilight Sparkle (in Strika's body): Oh no! Ryan F-Freeman (in Obsidian's body): Oh my! Sci-Ryan: What's wrong? Ryan F-Freeman (in Onsidian's body): It's my body! Sci-Ryan: up Ryan's body and looks at his chest I think your body did made it in one peace. What happened to it? Connor Lacey: We found it. Sci-Ryan: Oh. So. I know Ryan and Princess Twilight miss thier bodies. Maybe you could find a spark extractor for me. Please? nods his head Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Doctor Connor. If we want to have Ryan and Princess Twilight helping us, we could do a spark transfer stat. Twilight Sparkle (in Strika's body): At once. places Twilight's body on a table Sci-Ryan: the spark extractor Princess Twilight? You mind Connor place your spark in your body? Twilight Sparkle (in Strika's body): Sure, since I've known him more than anyone. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Twiley. Ryan F-Freeman (in Obsidian's body): Thomas knows Twilight too. You know. Twilight Sparkle (in Strika's body): Sure. Sci-Ryan: Okay. the spark extractor at Strika Look away, Connor. This is going to get a bit bright. Connor Lacey: You ready, Twisey? Twilight Sparkle (in Strika's body): Ready as I'll ever be. Sci-Ryan: Then, we can begin. removes Twilight's spark out of Strika's body. Strika's body shuts down and falls backwards onto the floor Sci-Ryan: Joker (2004)'s voice Ouch! That's gotta hurt. Ryan F-Freeman (in Obsidian's body): Okay, Connor. You can look now. Connor Lacey: Okay. opens his eyes Sci-Ryan: Here, Connor. Place Twilight's spark into her body. Lacey did what he told to do and placed Twilight's spark into her body Twilight Sparkle: groaning My head. Sci-Ryan: Princess Twilight? Are you "you"? Twilight Sparkle: I think so. Ryan F-Freeman (in Obsidian's body): Thank goodness. I hope Meg is okay. Sci-Ryan? Can Connor transfer my spark back to my body? Sci-Ryan: That's great. Ryan F-Freeman (in Obsidian's body): I'm ready for the transferance, Conboy. Connor Lacey: Okie dokie. Ryan F-Freeman (in Obsidian's body): Begin. uses the spark extractor to remove Ryan's spark out of Obsidian's body. Obsidian's body shuts down as his rotors stop turning Sci-Ryan: Oh. They stopped. Wait. I don't know if that works on this planet. body falls onto The floor Connor Lacey: Again. Sci-Ryan: at Ryan's body Okay, Connor. On three. One, two, three. Sci-Ryan and Connor places Ryan's spark into his body and Ryan F-Freeman has been reactivated Ryan F-Freeman: Ugh. I feel dizzy. My head. Connor Lacey: Ryan! You're you! Like, "you" you. Ryan F-Freeman: Really? his face Wow. I never knew that. Thanks for getting us back, Connor. Sci-Ryan: And Sci-Ryan? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Sci-Ryan you too. Sci-Ryan: Thank you, Princess Twilight. Connor Lacey: Twilight in a excited way Ryan F-Freeman: Oh Primus. Leave the love stuff for now. Now, that Megatron is gone, we could help the Maximals with their mission. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Twilight and Connor You two do have something in common. Twilight Sparkle: I guess, we do. Ryan F-Freeman: At least Obsidian's body is okay, but, I am glad that I am back in my techno-organic body again. gang nod their heads in agreement Ryan F-Freeman: At least I know that Obsidian's rotors stoped so, I think he is more like a rock and less like a feather. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Now that you're back, we can help the Maximals with the mission: To restore the balance of the organic and the technological of Cybertron. Evil Ryan: Right. First we got Silverbolt back and now you and Twilight. I wonder how Sci-Ryan have something in common with Blackarachnia? Twilight Sparkle: Maybe, they must have us. Crash Bandicoot: Okay. At least you know Botanica. Ryan F-Freeman: Botani-who? Connor Lacey: She's a Maximal like Optimus and the others. Ryan Tigerman: I know one thing. I did reformatted her so she would be free from Megatron's virus. Twilight Sparkle: That is amazing, Ryan Tigerman Matau T. Monkey: Right. But, if Megatron is gone, should his spark be somewhere? Bertram T. Monkey: Right. And we could find Meg and see if she is the Dark Energem Slipstream. Ryan F-Freeman: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts